1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carton for carrying cylindrical containers or other types of articles in two layers, with each layer having three rows of containers. An interlocking separator pad is provided which has female openings for receiving a punch lock and a secondary male lock attached to the side end flaps on the interlocking end of the carton. This carton may have a dispenser in a side panel to permit easy access and removal of the containers in the carton.
2. Background of the Invention
Fully enclosed cartons that are capable of carrying cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Many of these dispensers do not work in a satisfactory fashion when the cans are carried in two layers. It is desirable to carry cans of certain products in two layers, especially when the can size is small. It would be desirable to have a dispenser that would permit the dispensing of cans from each layer in a carton that contains two layers of cans. It would be desirable to have a divider or separator pad separating the two layers of cans in order for the dispenser in the carton to work properly. Otherwise, the cans in one layer could interfere with the dispensing of cans in the other layer. It would also be desirable to have a divider, or separator, pad that would remain in place during the dispensing of all cans in the carton. It would also be desirable to have a divider, or separator, pad that would work with the dispenser in the side panel of the carton.